H2O JUST ADD MERMANS SEASON 1
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: David, Davey, and Dominick are triplets brothers and they moved to the gold coast. And they meet Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella. But one night they went to mako and now they change into Mermans. how will they cope with this? can their new friends help them out? Can the brother handle what they are or not? And something is coming and they 7 friends had to come together and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

H2O JUST ADD WATER JUST ADD MERMANS

Chapter one

David walked over to his locker. It is his first day here and his twin brothers are somewhere. When he open his locker door. His brothers came up to him.

"Hey bro wanna go to a café I heard about," Davey asked his brother. David nodded.

"Ok let's go then," Dominick said to his twins brothers. David put his books in his locker and then he went off with his brothers. When they enter the café the toke a booth and waited. Then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a tannest pants and a red and blue shirt came up to them.

"What do you want to drink," She said looking at them. They told her want they wanted to drink and then she left.

"Who are they," Bella asked Emma. Bella was staring at David.

"I don't know but don't go flirting with the one you staring at," Rikki said. "I'm only saying this because of will,"

"Yeah I know I'm just going to get to know them," Bella said and she got up and walked over the boys. "Hey I'm Bella and do you mind if I sit here," David shook his head and Bella sat down. Emma came over and placed their drinks down and went back over to her friends.

Twenty minutes later Will enter the café. Cleo and her other friends ran over to the table.

"Can we sit here ok thanks," Rikki said sitting down next to Davey.

"Guys these are my friends Cleo Emma and Rikki," Bella said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Davey and these are my brother David and Dominick," Davey told them.

"Bella we need to talk," Will say. David saw Bella tense up.

"No Will she is staying here with us," Rikki spat at him.

"It's fine Rikki," Bella told her friend. Bella climbed over David and walked out with Will. Cleo and Rikki got up from the table and sneak outside.

"What were you doing," Will growled at Bella.

"I'm talking to my new friends," Bella told him.

"Well you can't talk to them," Will told her grabbing her by the arm.

"I can talk to anyone I like," Bella yelled at him pulling from his grasp. Will was about to hit her when David came out to check on her.

"Bells, everything alright," He ask staring at Will.

"Yeah my ex thinks he can still control me," She told him. David nodded and kept staring at Will.

"Well Rikki wants you to take some ugly red head chick's place," David said. Will shot his head up and glared at David.

"Why," Bella asked. David told her that the red head chick went off at Rikki for being at the Café. And that Rikki fired her. "Well let's not keep her waiting,"

"Ok let's go," David said as Bella grab his hand and they both walked towards the café.

Later that day

Dominick was staring at Mako Island then Cleo ran up to him.

"Dominick," Cleo yelled as she pulled a boy along with her.

"How could you tell it was me," He asked her.

"Well you wear a necklace, and you brother wear the same bracelets so it's a little harder to tell them apart than you," Cleo told him "Or by the way this is my boyfriend Lewis,"

After they were introduce David and his brothers left. When they arrive at home they saw their mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. The brother told them they were home and went to their rooms.

"Hey lets go to that Island out there," Dominick told his brothers.

"Sure lets go," David said and they all got up and change into their swimming trunks and went to their boat. Once they all got on the boat Davey started it up and drove it towards the Island. Once they arrive the brothers got out of the boat and started to venture in the woods.

What seems like forever the brothers came to a clearing. Davey walked and looked around. Dominick kept walking. David walk and he fell into an opening.

"GUYS," David yelled for his brothers. His brothers came to the opening and they saw their brother.

"David you ok," Davey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," David answered back. Dominick leaned in and fell but before he could he grabbed his brother and they both fell down.

"Oh come really Dominick, why did you pull me down here with you," Davey growled at his brother. Dominick gave his brother a smile and told him sorry. Davey gave his brother another glare and they walked towards the opening and they enter a room.

"This looks like a volcano, But it looks like it is not going to erupt anymore," Dominick told his brother and the other two brothers calm down. David saw it was dark and suggested that they should get home.

"The only way out is to swim," Davey said. Dominick sighed. Then the three brothers jump into the water and was about to go under the water and swim when the moon came over and the water started to bubble and small little bubbles started to rise around them. The brothers stare in shocked. They don't what is happening and they wanted to get out of the pool as soon as possible. So they went under the water and swam out of there.

The next morning the brothers meet up with their friends. The brother made a promise not to mention of what happen last night to anyone.

"Guys meet us after school we want to tell ya'll something," Emma told the brothers.

Later that day the brothers came over to Cleo's and when they enter they saw Cleo's parents there and her little sister eating. When they enter the living room they saw Cleo there waiting for them.

"Oh good you guys made it lets go up to my room then to study for our test next week," Cleo told them. The brothers nodded and followed Cleo. When Cleo and the brothers enter Cleo's room. They sat down on the chairs. David saw Bella and smile. But it disappears when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"OK, guys we want to tell you guys something," Rikki told them and the brothers nodded and waited.

"We want you guys to pour those buckets of water on us," Bella stutter as she pointed to the water. David and his twins nodded and grab he water. When they pour the water and pour the water on the girls. Some water spill on to the brothers and after 10 seconds all the 7 friends flop on the floor with tails.

"This is impossible," Lewis said looking at the brothers. After they were dried off Lewis went to his computer and look up facts about Mermaids and Mermans. After awhile looking at information he finally found what he was looking for then he print out the papers and went back up to Cleo's room.

"Found anything," Davey asked his new friend. Lewis is nodded.

"Yeah and its has been over a 2000 years since there was mermans," Lewis told them. "And the strange part is that the guys have to change in the same moon pool as a mermaid did,"

As soon as Lewis said that. The brothers looked at each other and looked around. The girls caught their glances then Emma gasped.

"You guys went to Make on the full moon did you when we first met," Emma asked them and the brothers nodded. "Lewis what else does it says,"

"Its says that when a boy becomes a merman he starts to have feelings for one mermaid and when he becomes a merman. He and the Mermaid will be soul mates and they will start a bond," Lewis told them.

"Which one of you boys started liking one of us before you change," Emma said. David raises his hand.

"Who did you started liking bro," Davey asked his twin. David glances towards Bella and his brothers nodded to him. It's was I'm not going to tell no one nods. But Emma and the girls saw David glance towards Bella and giggled.

"So David since when did you have a crush on Bella," Rikki said told him.

"Let's leave that question for later Rikki there is still stuff Lewis has to tell us," Cleo told her friend.

"Tell us more about this bond," Bella asked hoping it was good. Because she was hoping it was good because she liked David a lot and wanted to know about more the bond.

"Well the bond starts out slow and the two people will hang out more and then they will start to develop these feelings, and then the Bond will become stronger every day, and after a year or so they start to have…," Lewis said.

"Start to have what," Bella and David said together.

"Well it said umm," Lewis tried say. Dominick was fed up and toke the paper from Lewis.

"When the two Merman and Mermaid bond started to grow stronger, they start to have sexual feelings," Dominick read the passage. "There was that so hard,"

David blushed beat red and got up and left. Bella followed as well. When David got outside of Cleo's house he ran across the yard and across the bridge and drove in the water. When he transformed he swam off towards Mako Island. Bella went back to her friends and told them what happen and they all decided to go and meet up with David. When the 6 friends swam up to Mako they saw David hiding behind a rock.

David saw his friends swam up and he pointed up towards the surface. They all looked up and saw a boat. Then the person on the boat jump into the water and the 4 Mermaids and 3 Mermans swam off and hid. Davey looked over the rock and saw it was just Lewis. He waved to his friends to come out and the all swam towards the opening and came up from the water.

"Hey David are you all right with what your brother said," Bell asked David.

"Yeah I'm alright it was just the way my brothers were looking at me, their faces said wow my brother might get laid sometime in the next year," David told her staring at his brothers. They were looking around like they didn't say it. But David Knew better.

"So who wants to see who the faster swimmer here is in this moon pool," Rikki said.

"You are so on," The brothers said and they swam out using their new jet power swim. The girls followed them and use their jet power swim. When they all reach the main land Rikki had to dry them off.

"Ok lets see what is you guys power," Emma said. The brothers nodded. And they got started to find out what their power was. It nearly toke an hour before they found out what the brothers powers where. David could make a small storm start. Davey could start a small hurricane happen. And Dominick can make a small thunder storm start.

"Well we should show you guys our powers then," Bella said. Emma was the one to show them first. She froze some water and made it hail. Rikki boil the water and made lighting appear. Cleo control they water and made a wind start. Bella jellified the water and made storm clouds appear.

"What will happen if you guys all use your powers together," Lewis asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to think about it," Bella said. But secretly the 7 friends wanted to find out what will happen.

3 weeks later

The 7 friends all was at Emma house. They were there for the full moon. Lewis was patching all the windows and cutting of the water.

"The moon is rising right about now," Lewis said.

After awhile Davey went to the bathroom. When he enter he saw the moon reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Two

David walked in the bathroom to see what was taking his brother so long. But when he walked in he didn't see his brother in the bathroom but he saw the window open. Then he ran back into the living room.

"Guys Davey he um he is gone he went out the window," David told them. Dominick being the overprotective brother got up and went to the bathroom.

"Where the hell did he went," Dominick yelled. But when he went back out he and his brother David went to the door.

"Where you going you can't go out when the moon is up," Lewis said blocking them from going. But that didn't stop Dominick from pushing Lewis from his way.

"He is our baby brother we got to go and find him," David said. With that he opened the door and the two brothers look outside and they both look at the moon. David and Dominick were both walking towards the water.

"Guys think about what you are doing," Lewis told the brothers. David told Lewis that they knew what exactly what they were doing. And with that the brothers dive into the water. Bubbles surround them and their shirts disappear and a tail appears. Then with a sudden flick of their tails they were off towards Mako.

At Emma's House

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Rikki said to Cleo and Emma and Bella.

"What can we do I don't think that Lewis will let us go," Bella told them. Then Rikki had an idea.

"Lewis we girls are going to the bathroom," Rikki said to her friend. Then she grabs Cleo who grabbed Emma and who grabbed Bella and they went to the bathroom.

"Now what is the planned now Rikki," Emma asked her friend. Then she saw Rikki walked out of the bathroom and her friend followed her out of the bathroom. Then they all ran outside then dive into the water. They grew their tale and swam towards Mako. When they surface they saw the brothers. Then all of sudden the 7 friends started to use their powers. As they used their powers a storm started up. There was a lighting storm, mixed with a small tsunami. Then it started to rain.

The next morning.

Everyone was waking up. David notices that he was laying next Bella. He got up and he saw his brothers and friend smiling at him.

"What are you guys looking at," David said getting up. Then he went and got something to drink. Then he saw Bella coming in with everyone else.

"So why did you girls toke so long in the bathroom," Lewis asked.

"Oh you know us girls," Rikki told Lewis. Then they turned on the TV.

"Last night there was a huge storm at Mako Island, we may believe it might have been the same one last year," the reporter said. Then it shows the storm at Mako. Lewis looked at his friends who looked not that shocked. Then Lewis knew what actually had happen last night.

"Ok guys I know that storm you guys went to Mako. And what it looks like you guys have new powers," Lewis said. Then they started. Lewis was right Emma could make it snow, Rikki could make a lighting storm, Cleo could make water appear out of thin air, and Bella could make it rain. David could make a small tsunami, Davey could make a small hurricane, and Dominick could make a snow and rain storm. And it only tokes two hours for them to control their new powers.

"You know guys we should go for a swim," David said to everyone. They agreed. Then the 7 friends all ran out of the house and down the deck and into the water. When the bubble rose around them. When their tails appear they gawked at what they saw their tales were different colors. They were not the orange color anymore. Then they swam towards Mako. They all surface.

"So not only we all got new powers we also got new colors for our tails," Bella said as she brought her dark blue tail up.

"Looks like David's is almost the same color, But it's a navy blue color," Davey said. Both Bella and David blushed. "You know we should let this two love birds alone,"

"You are right Davey everyone lets go," Rikki said. And with that everyone except David and Bella left.

"Well do you wanna get out of this pool," David asked. Bella nodded and they both got out. After what seems like hours they both had their legs back. They sat up and talked for a long time. They both look and saw it was getting dark.

"Let's head back to the mainland," Bella suggested. David nodded and they both dive into the water. Then they swam towards the mainland. When they reach there they saw Rikki and everyone else was there. Rikki dried them off. And they went their separate ways. When the brothers enter their house their parents sitting on the couch.

They nodded at their parents and went up to their rooms. When they enter their room. They close the door and lay down on their own bed. Then sleep over came two of the brothers. One of them was up thinking about a girl that he wanted to ask out but he was afraid that she will say no, but he knew that she won't say no because of this bond that will form between them. So David decided to ask Bella out tomorrow when he sees her tomorrow. Then he turned on his side and went to sleep.

The next morning.

The brothers woke up and got dress for the day. Then they went to meet up with their friends. David saw Bella and pulled her aside.

"David, Whats wrong," Bella asked her friend. David toke a breathe then saw Will coming in the café.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second," Will ask as he walked up to them.

"Hold on David was about to tell me something," Bella answered Will.

"Will you go out with me this Friday," David asked. Bella smiled and said yes.

"Ok Will what do you want to talk about," Bella asked.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like to take me back, now you better do it," Will growled at her. David got up and looked at Will.

"I do believe that I asked her first, besides why do you think that Bella will go out with an abusive jerk like you," David snapped at him. Bella got up and grabbed David's hand.

"David don't please don't fight him," Bella said. Because she knew that even David was strong. She doesn't know if he is strong enough to take on Will. She was afraid for David's safety.

"Come on Bella you and this boy don't have anything in common, But we do," Will said. He wanted to take Bella back. He wanted to make her pay for dumping him. But he knew that Bella was not going to take him back because she was with this jerk.

"We do have things in common," David told Will. "Me and my brothers are from Ireland and so is Bella,"

"And we both like to swim, and he only swims with Bella not the one you like to swim with," Bella told Will. And with that Will left and David and Bella went over to their friends. They asked what Will wanted and they told them. Then Sophie came in.

"What is she doing here," Rikki said to her friends. She got up and went over to Sophie. Cleo and her friends could see them arguing. Then they heard Rikki told Sophie if she doesn't leave she was going to call the cops. Then Sophie told her that she was coming back and to get her job back then she left.

"We will see about that," Rikki said then she sat down. Then the 7 friends began talking about school and how that they don't go for the swimming test.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own anything now here is chapter

* * *

Chapter Three

It has been a month since Bella and David's date. And it was amazing David was a complete Gentleman. Bella knew that David was the one for her. She always finds herself behind him when Will comes anywhere near them. Rikki always tease them about it that. But they didn't care. After a couple of weeks David asked Bella would she like to be his girlfriend. She said in a heartbeat. And after a few dates David had to meet Bella's parents. Bella was kind of not letting David see her house. But when David saw her house he was amazed. It was huge. David looked at her house it seems like the house has 4 stories to it. They both enter her house and David followed her towards the Kitchen.

"Mum, Dad this is David," Bella said. "David this is my mum and dad," After they were introduce Bella and everyone began eating dinner. After they were done eating Bella and David walked towards the living room. Bella's sister accidently spill water over Bella. She got up and ran towards her room. David waited till she called him.

"She always does that," Mrs. Hartley said to David. David nodded. "Do you know why she does that?"

"Yeah I do but I can't tell you why though," David said to Bella's mom.

"David can you come here for a second," Bella yelled. David got up and went to Bella's room. When he enters he quickly shut the door. Then he grabs a towel and helped Bella dry her off. When she was dried David helped her up. Then they walked out of her room. Bella smiled at her parents and sister and sat down on the chair and pulled David onto it with her. And with the rest of the night David and Bella and her family talked. David got up and went home.

The next day At David's house.

When David enters his house he saw he brothers sitting down on the couch. When he enters he saw his parents waiting for him.

"Mum, dad what is going on here," David said sitting next to his brothers.

"Boys you know your aunt was here 2 years ago," Mrs. Henderson said.

"Aunt Kelly was here two years ago," Davey said. He asked because he only had one aunt.

"You know that my brother married a couple of months ago," Their mother told them. They nodded. "Well he married a marine biologist,"

"And let me guess her name is Linda Denman," Dominick said. Their parents nodded in shocked. "And I'm not going to call her Aunt Linda I'm going to call her Denman,"

"The same here," Both Davey and David said unison. Then there was a knock on the door. Davey got up and answered the door. When he opened the door he saw his friends came in.

"We need to talk like now," Emma said looking at the brothers. They nodded. "Meet us there in a few minutes,"

"Ok," David said. And the girls left and ran down towards the water and jump in and swam to Mako. Meanwhile back at the brothers' house.  
"What did they say by meet us there?" Mr. Henderson said to his sons.

"Nothing now if you excuse us our friends need us," Davey said. Then before they could their Uncle Eric came in with Denman. "Hi I Davey you must be Denman,"

"Yes I am but we are family now call Aunt Linda," Denman said to them.

"No I don't think so, Now excuse we have to go and meet up with our friends" David said and the brothers left their house. They reach their dock and looked back and saw their Aunt looking at there watching them. So they untied their boat and got in it and drove off in it. They drove off towards Mako. They drove their boat all the way up to the shore of Mako. Then they jump into the water and swam into the opening. Then they surface.

"Guys we have to tell you something and this will prevent of from swimming around this place" Emma said to the brothers.

"We have to tell you something too," Davey said to their friends.

"Denman is back," The 7 friends said unison.

"Wait how did you know about her being back," Cleo asked.

"Oh our Uncle married her a couple months ago," David said. The 4 girls gasped. "Yeah that what our response was when we heard about it,"

And with that the brothers told their friends what their mother said to them. And after they were done they left and went to the beach and Rikki dried them off and the 7 friends hopped into the boat and David drove the boat to his house. When they got there the brothers and Bella tried to stop their 3 friends but couldn't. So they chased after them. Rikki and her two friends barge into the house and walked into the living. Then the brothers and Bella came up behind them

"Guys…..Don't…Do…anything…harsh," Bella gasped out.

"Why should we," Emma said to Bella. "We should have done something before we lost it; she made us do it because she wouldn't leave us alone,"

"Girls I won't do that again I saw you guys lost them so I done intend to do it," Denman said to them. Cleo snorted a laugh.

"Yeah that's why Lewis will be here with something from your boat that he found that was interesting, and he believe that we should see what it is," Cleo growled with venom in her mouth.

"You know I can get him for breaking and entering," Denman said to the girls.

"And we can get you for kidnapping," Rikki said to the woman who is getting on her nerves. Then Lewis came in with a folder. "Lewis you are here good tell us what you found,"

"Well she hasn't given up on you girls, She is still trying to figure out how you lost them," Lewis said opening the folder. "And it looks like she is looking for something else,"

Rikki toke the folder and looked in it. She flipped through the notes that were in the folder. She tokes out a piece of paper that caught her eye.

"Well, look at this guys she doesn't believe that we lost it forever, She looking at the Lunar eclipse and getting information from someone," Rikki said handing the paper to Emma. And the paper was passed around all 7 merfolk.

"Yeah this also says that it's the time when you know appear," Davey said taking another piece and handing it to his friends. "So Denman why don't you tell us why you are really here,"

"OK you caught me I'm here because I'm trying to figure out what happen to you," Denman said to the girls. "So I'm not going to do anything I'm just here and figure out how you guys lost your powers,"

After they were talking to Denman. The brothers led their friends to their room. When they enter their room Davey shut the door behind.

"I don't actually believe that she is here for that, I think she might capture us again so we can't go swimming to Mako while she is here," Rikki said to her friends. They all agree with her and made a deal not to go to Mako. David and sitting on his bed with Bella on the edge of his bed. David smile when Bella looked at him. Which cause her to blush. "Ok Lewis you and Zane need to go and swim around Mako to see if she put up underwater cameras," Lewis nodded. And he left and everyone followed him down the stairs. Then they all left and went to Rikki's café. David and Bella got a seat when their other friends went and got some drinks. David and Bella got into a booth and they looked at each other and blushed. David moved a piece of Bella's hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Then their friends came over.

"Oh get a room," Rikki said to the two lovebirds. David and Bella smiled at Rikki. Then they all sat down and talked. Then Will came in and went to get something to drink. Then he turned around and saw David and Bella giggling and flirting with each other. When he got his drink he went over to them.

"Hey guys who are your new friends," Will asked.

"Well this here is Dominick and those two are his brothers, Davey and David," Cleo said pointing out them to Will.

"So Bella does your boyfriend know what you are," Will say to her. Bella nodded.

"Yeah I do know the big whole secret," David said to Will. "Me and my brothers know the secret,"

"What, how can you guys just tell them what you are you didn't even know them long enough, It toke you guys 5 months to tell me," Will said to the girls and Lewis. Everyone just smiled at Will.

"Well at least David here didn't threaten Bella to stay with him, you started to abuse her and when she tried to break up with you to told her that If she broke up with you that you will tell everyone the truth," Rikki spoke with Venom in her mouth. "But when she did and you tried to tell people what she was you got sent away,"

Will growled at them and left. David pulled Bella into his lap and she smile and look up at her friends.

"So Lewis anything interesting happen at Mako," Bella asked her friend. He shook his head and then Denman walked in and went over to her nephews.

Review

Sibuna


	4. Chapter 4

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Four

Denman walked up to her Nephews and smile at the girls. Rikki glared at her while David and Bella were trying to hold her back from flinging herself over the table and attack Denman. Cleo and Emma just stare at Denman.

"So girls are you really sure you lost your powers that day we last met," Denman asked them.

"Yeah we did now leave my café or I'll call the cops," Rikki said to her.

"You own this," Denman asked surprise.

"Yeah hence the name Rikki's," Rikki said and then she saw Zane and Lewis coming. The two boys came up to them and dropped a bag on the table.

"So Denman you said you were just back to found out how the girls lost their powers then explain how we found 10 cameras surrounding Mako," Zane said sitting down at the booth next to the merfolk.

"I'm just making sure that the girls really did lose their powers," Denman said to them.

"Ok we did lose our powers we haven't touch water because of you we can't swim anymore because you made us lose out powers," Rikki shouted at the woman who was standing in front of her. "Now leave this café,"

Denman left and went back to her boat. She knew that the girls didn't lose their powers. But she had to prove it. She knew that she wouldn't even make it through their front door. She could use her nephews but they might know what she is up to. She knows she can't catch them swimming to Mako. Besides she notices that the moon pool was heating up slowly.

At the brother's place.

"Ok guys the full moon is in a week, and we need to find a place to stay at," Lewis said. David raised his hand.

"We can do it here, our parents are on a business and they won't know," Davey said. Everyone was up for the idea. So they planned out what will go out next Thursday. And the next month is going to be hectic. Because it will be the last month everyone will be in school. (A/N: Ok the brothers' transfer in the middle of the year, so they left three months before school was out). Emma made everyone studied hard. Even though it was a month before exams. Emma went off on David and Bella because instead of paying attention and studying they were kissing. Emma didn't like that even though she found it sweet. She still didn't like them fooling around.

"Oh come on Em we won't be fooling around in a year time, so we are not fooling around," Bella said to her friend David laugh and that cause a pillow being throw at them. "Why thanks Emma now my hair is messed up,"

"Oh that won't matter with me, you will still look beautiful to me," David said to his girlfriend. Bella giggled little like a girl. That made Rikki gagged. So the rest of the night the friends study.

The next day

Emma and her friends were waiting for Lewis to come down. Then their PE teacher came up to them.

"Boys I saw that you guys haven't sign up for the swimming test," The PE teacher said to the brothers.

"We can't swim," The brothers said unison.

"Ok umm why don't we let you guys run from the school to the beach and back," The PE teacher asked. The brothers nodded. And that day the brothers did the run and got their credits to graduate. But right now Cleo and Lewis was at his secret fishing spot.

"Lewis you know I don't like fishing," Cleo said to her boyfriend.

"I know you don't but you came anyway," Lewis said to his girlfriend. Cleo glare at Lewis and stalked off. She met up with Bella.

"Hey Bella, how are you today," Cleo said to her best friend.

"Why are you mad at, what did Lewis do," Bella said noticing Cleo glaring at Lewis who was running up to them.

"He toke me fishing again he didn't understand the last time," Cleo said to Bella. "I told him that I'm a mermaid and if I want to go fishing I'll go and grab one,"

Bella laughed. Then Lewis came up to her and told him that he was sorry. David came up to his friends.

"Hey guys how its been that good my aunt thinks that you lie about losing your tails and won't stop till she finds out the truth and wow look at that ship isn't it a beauty," David said in one breathe.

"WHAT," Rikki said as she came up and heard what David said. David jumped behind Bella. Cleo and Lewis laughed and Bella giggled a little. "I won't hurt you David,"

"That is an understatement," David told Rikki. Rikki smirked at David and sat down. David got out from behind Bella. Then he felt his right side of his arm heat up. "I thought you said you weren't hurt me,"

"But I didn't say I wouldn't boil you alive," Rikki retorted. David got mad and made the water in the cup fell on Rikki. She gasped and ran into the office. She fell down. David and Bella came rushing in.

"Sorry Rikki, I didn't know how I could do that," David said to his friend.

"Don't worry about it," Rikki said sticking her hand out and put it in a fist and steam dried her tail. Once she dried off she got up and stormed out of the office.

"Don't worry she won't be mad long," Bella said.

At the brother's house during the Full Moon

David and Bella were walking to his house. They were getting there late. Because when they saw the moon they had to run out of Rikki's café. But they had been moonstruck. So they were actually walking towards the water behind David's house. Then they dove into the water. Luckily they swam to shore and dried off with the towels the 7 friends put behind the rock they were by. After they were dried they venture into the woods. They made their way there. They jump down the opening and they made their way to the moon pool. But before they could jump in. They heard someone. They both quickly hid behind a rock. Then they saw Lewis coming in.

The next day

The 8 friends were at Mako. The 7 friends notice something was right with the place.

"Guys do you notice that this place is heating up," Davey said.

"I don't feel this place is heating up," Lewis said to everyone.

"Well Lewis that because we part fish and we have sixth sense about this," Rikki said.

"But now that Davey mentioned it I kinda do feel this place heating up," Emma said nodding. Then they all left. When they enter the brother's house they heard their parents called them in.

"Hey boys we notice you guys spend a lot of time at Mako," Denman said.

"But we think you guys should hang somewhere else," Their mother told them.

"Why is that," Emma said because she was confused. "I mean that's our place even though this woman made us lose the most important thing in our life but that's still our place and we aren't leaving it because you told us too,"

"Well I been seeing that the fish weren't around Mako, and I learned a comet is coming," Denman said to the Merfolk. Emma color drained from her face.

"What does that have to do with Mako," Rikki snapped.

"Well the comet is going for Mako," Denman said to them. "And it going to be here soon,"

The 8 friends all walked out and up the brothers' room. Bella went to the computer and looked up the comet. David was behind Bella with his legs next to her. Cleo and Lewis was helping out and looking for information as well.

"Guys we found something," David said as everyone swarms them.

"The Comet Eve was named after a girl, Eve in 1740 after it was believed that she saved the Irish people from the comet that was about to hit Earth," Rikki read. "It said that Eve told them not to worry and when the people saw the comet coming they saw a tower of light rose in front of them hitting the comet sparing them"

"And they gave their thanks to Eve who saved them," David finish the sentence.

"What happen to Eve," Lewis asked.

"She was never seen again," Bella said.

It was the day of finals and Emma was making her friends study hard the past week. Rikki felt that if she read another book that her head would explode. But right now they were taking their exams. But the 7 friends weren't doing so well they had to worry the comet that was coming. But they also had to worry about who mine Mako too. Because when David and Bella were hiding and saw Will's sister mine the place. But Will came and stops his sister from taking the stuff and telling people. The two couples didn't want to tell them what they saw because they didn't want to know what Rikki will do.

After the exams

David and Bella meet up with their friends after they were done their exams. They found out that the comet was coming the day before gradation and that the tower of light was water and that the 7 friends had to do it because the moon pool is wrecked. That made it worse for them even more.

At the brothers' house

David and his brothers enter the house. The Henderson brothers were known for their brotherhood and their loyalty and their bond that they had. No matter how much people tried they couldn't break them apart. Even their girlfriends tried but couldn't. Bella wouldn't do that to them because she didn't want people to do that to her and her friends. So when they brothers found out that the girls were going to tried to make the comet go away the brothers decided to help. Davey told the girls that they are all in this together. And that they were going to make the comet away together. Review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Five

David and Bella were walking down the beach with a safe distance from the water. They had three days before their graduation and the comet was making them stress out a lot. Dominick was losing sleep and was being cranky. Yesterday he went off on one of his teachers. David and Davey couldn't help but laugh. But their result of laughing gave a 10 mile run. Cleo and Emma weren't as cranky as Dominick but they were freaking out. Because they only had two days left till the comet and they had graduation the next day. The only problem was they were worried that they might not be at their graduation even though they are 7 of them helping to rid the comet away. But they knew that the light will come from them and that it will take a lot of energy out of them. They found that what might have happen to Eve. But they also had to be careful around their parents. The only reason why is because when Emma invited her friends over for dinner they came over. And Davey was spacing out. When Dominick hit Davey upside his head.

Davey said "What happen is it here Oh god how are we going to sway it away,"

Emma parents were confuse and asked what Davey meant by that. Emma made up a lie and saying about Davey controlling ex girlfriend stalking him.

In Emma's room

"Davey what they hell was that for," David growled at his baby brother. (A/N: I know they all are triplets but Davey was born last so he is the baby brother the order is Dominick David and Davey)

"What I'm freaking out here ok I wasn't thinking straight when I said that," Davey growled back. David raised an eye brow at his brother.

"Ok then you didn't have to snippy about it," David said in a mocking tone.

"I can be snippy if I want to and I don't need your permission," Davey retorted back.

"Oh I know that but you almost blew the secret," David snapped.

"Yeah I know that now shut it before I make you," Davey growled with venom in his mouth.

"Ok whoa settle down guys," Dominick said to his brothers. He usually had to break apart the little yelling match but it doesn't usually work.

"BACK OFF," Davey and David yelled at their brother.

Rikki was watching this going on she had to admit to herself it was pretty funny.

"Ok now it's war," Dominick growled at his brothers. Then they started a yelling match at each other. Bella was not trying to laugh. Emma was thinking how to find a way to stop them. Cleo and Lewis trying to break the screaming match but to no avail. So the 5 friends sat back and watch the brothers fight with each other. Then Emma's parents and her brother came up.

"Aren't you guys going to stop them," Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"We tried," Cleo said to Emma's mom.

"Let me tried," Rikki said she got up and walked over the brothers. "Guys think about what you are saying just hug and make up,"

"NOT NOW RIKKI," The brothers yelled at Rikki. Rikki scoffed and sat back down.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with a night light till I was 14," Dominick growled at David.

"Well at least we don't wear boxers with cars on them," Davey said with venom in his mouth at Dominick.

Two hours later.

The brothers finally stop fighting after a while it got violent and punches were being thrown. But they finish after two hours.

"Who knew people could fight that long," Bella said leaning on to David's chest.

"Well that's not our personal best, we could go on fighting for a whole month," Dominick said. After the brothers were fighting they weren't taking to each other for another 2 hours. But after they were talking again like nothing they never fought. And that's what people don't get. When the Henderson brothers fought and don't talk for a while they make up and act like they never fought. They just go back being close and protecting each other. That is the reason the Henderson brothers are known for their bond as brothers.

Meanwhile

Denman was on her boat she was noticing that all the fish were gone and that they comet was coming. She knew that the comet was coming and heading towards Mako. But she doesn't know what might happen when the comet hit Mako. It can't be that bad right Denman thought to herself. So she contuie to find out the truth she knows that the girls were lying about losing their tails and she knew that her nephews were fish too. So she was going to set them up she was going to make sure that the girls' parents and her nephews' parents are there too.

At Mako

Emma and her friends enter Mako and went to the wall where the water form every time there is a full moon. Last week they found out that any of the blue crystal that they have can be use. So they were now in the water watching the comet coming towards Mako. Then they saw the comet hit Mako and destroying everything. Then it stop.

"What the hell," David said.

"Looks like we have more a stake now," Rikki said.

"Yeah now that's going to make me freak out even more," Davey groan getting out waiting for Rikki to dried him off.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Six

There is one day before the comet. And the brothers were spending their day with their parents. Because they don't think that they might not make it for their graduation. So they were spending time with their family. Emma was doing the same. And so the rest of the gang was too. But their family was getting tired of them and sent them off to hang with their friends.

"Parents were sick of me spending time with them," Cleo said to her friends when they met up at the café.

"Our parents thought there was something wrong with us," David said. Everyone looked at them. "What we usually don't hang with our parents that much,"

"Well so let hang and spend time swimming," Rikki said to everyone.

"But we can't remember Denman," Emma said but all Rikki did was smile and told her friends to follow her so they did. After awhile of walking they made it to where Rikki always swam when Denman was there last time.

"This is far away from Mako and there's no way Denman knows about this," Rikki said. But when she turned around she saw that her friends were gone. Then she heard a splash of water. She turned and saw Dominick jumping in the water. "Well let's swim then,"

Rikki followed her friends and jump into the water. Then that's what the 7 friends did for 3 hours. They swam, after they were tired the came back and Rikki dried them off. Then they spend the rest of the day hanging out and spending time at the Café.

David and Bella were sitting together. They were making out. When Will enter the café and came over.

"Bella can I tell you something important it about your guys hang out," Will say to Bella.

"Oh you mean Mako," David said.

"And I already know about your sister mining the place," Bella said to her ex. Then he left. He wanted Bella back but he knows that he won't because she feels safe with David. Will notice how caring and careful David was around Bella. And he knew that Bella wasn't going to leave David.

Cleo and Lewis were fishing. Cleo hadn't told Lewis that she and her friends were going to make the tower of light yet. She was going to tell him when her and her friends get together.

"We better go to the café because I and the rest of the gang need to tell you something and it's important," Cleo said to her boyfriend.

"Ok," Lewis said.

At Rikki's café.

"Ok Lewis we have something to tell you and you can't stop us from doing it, because the moon pool is wrecked and it can't make the tower of light so it's up to us to make it," Emma said to her best friend who she knew since they were little. "And we think we might not make it after we do it,"

"There is no way I'm letting Cleo doing this," Lewis said quickly. "You can't be ok with Bella doing this David,"

"I'm not but she wouldn't stand by and let her friends do, they told is that they were going to do it, but we're helping them," David said. Lewis color drain from his face.

"What," Lewis said because he was shocked. That his best friends were doing something crazy. And that they might not be here and graduate.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Seven

David was waking up. Today was the day that he and his friends were going to sway the comet away. He saw that his brothers were up. David wanted to just stay in his room. But he got up anyway. He tripped over one of Davey's books and he fell to the ground. He got back up and got dress. He put on his skinny pants and his skull shirt that he got for Christmas from his little cousin. David hated the shirt but he wore it anyway. He little cousin was smiling when he was giving the shirt to him. It was badly wrapped. So after David was done getting dress he wetted his hair and brushes it down. He walked towards his bedroom door and then he tripped over another thing.

"We really need to move thing out of the doorway," David said getting up. Then he looked back and saw books and binders and some clothes and shoes. Then he exited his room. He enters the kitchen and saw his parents and brothers eating.

"You ready for tonight David," Dominick asked his 1st little brother.

"What no I'm not ready what something goes wrong and something happens I don't know if I can handle it," David said to freak out. "I mean what if something happens and we can't stop it,"

Then he felt himself getting slapped by Davey.

"Can it idiot," Davey growled.

"Ow that hurt dumbass," David spatted at his little brother. Davey just smiled and sat back down.

"What was he talking about guys I mean he doesn't get this freaked out if something is bugging him," Their mother asked her sons.

"He just worried about his little girlfriend," Dominick said making up a quick lie. "He just worried that he and Bella will get to second base and he doesn't know if he can stop what he's feeling,"

"What," their mother asked shocked at what she heard.

"Great Job Dom I didn't need my mother to know that I mean really," David spatted at his brother.

At Cleo's house

Cleo and her family were eating breakfast. She got up and put her plate into the sink.

"Cleo are you going to watch the comet with us," Don asked.

"If I have to stay so does she," Kim said in her snippy tone.

"Actually me and the girls and the brothers are going to Mako for an end of the year camping," Cleo said to her father.

"Dad," Kim said

"No she deserve it, go have fun but not too much fun, just don't be late for your graduation," Don said to his daughter. Cleo smile a little and left. She meets up with her friends.

"Hey guys," Emma said to her friends. She was glum when she got up this morning. "Well let's have some fun if this is our last day,"

"Come on guys just think about what we're doing we are saving a lot of people even though our lives are at the stake, when we found out that our lives are at stake we didn't back down," Davey said.

"Yeah he got a point guys," Rikki said. "We doing something that most people will say no, we doing something that might make people grateful for saving them,"

"I guess Rikki and Davey have a point," Bella said as they all enter the café. They all sat down at a booth.

"So we all told our parents we're "camping" at Mako," Emma said. "I hate lying to my parents,"

"Well you were already lying to them," Rikki said.

"Yeah I know I am but I just hate lying to my mother," Emma snapped at Rikki.

"Don't snap at me," Rikki growled.

"How about no snapping at each other," The rest of the group said to their two friends.

"Shut it," Emma and Rikki yelled at them. And that did it the 7 friends started a yelling match at each other. The customers were staring at them. Then Zane and Lewis came over.

"Guys stop fighting and save up your energy for tonight," Zane said to the groups of friends who were still screaming at each other.

"Zane is right so can it," Lewis snapped.

"Why don't you can it McCartney," Cleo snapped at her boyfriend.

"Ok I'm out; you don't want to mess with Cleo when she's mad," Lewis said then he turn to the crowd that was watching. "Ladies and Gentleman sorry for this fight just don't mind them they always do this once in a while,"

"Shut it Hartley," Davey said to Bella who called him a lonely piece of crap.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that dumbass," David growled with Venom in his mouth at his brother.

Three hours later

The 7 friends stop fighting and were all sitting at different tables and booths. After awhile they all got up and meet with each other in the middle of the café

"TAKE COVER THEY MIGHT START PUNCHING AND KICKING," a Random boy said hiding under the table he was at.

"We not going to fight," Rikki said to the boy.

"We sorry, let's go if we want to make it," Emma said. The friends nodded and went over to Zane and Lewis. "Well if we make it see you tomorrow,"

The 9 friends all said their farewell and hugged. The 7 friends all walked out. Then they all ran down the dock and drove into the water and swam towards Mako. They stop when they got to the opening and they swam in one by one. Rikki got out and dried her off. Then she got up and helps her friends out of the water. Then she dried them off. Bella walked over and sat between David's legs and leaned back.

"Well we have 4 hours till it comes," Davey said looking at his phone.

"Well let's play a game before we get ready to do this," Emma said to her friends.

"What do you mean and where your camping stuff," Mr. Chadwick said. The 7 friends all jump up and saw all their parents standing in the opening of the stairwell that they came in.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Eight

"What the hell are you doing here," Davey said looking at his parents.

"What are they doing here, they can't be here when we do this, What if we miss our chance and it hits and we don't make it -, " David started to freak out by he was stopped by someone slapping him across his face. "OW,"

"Sorry, honey but you were freaking out again," Bella said to his boyfriend.

Cleo saw her dad and Sam and her sister their too. Cleo groans. Bella saw her family as well her mom and dad and her little sister here as well.

"Well what are you waiting for tell us," Mr. Henderson said to them.

The 7 friends all star at each other. They were silently debating whether to tell their parents.

"Ok, this will sound like were crazy," Dominick said to their families. "But me and my brothers and the girls are mermaids and Mermans,"

Dominick was right as soon as he said that their families started to laugh. But when the families saw that the group of friends weren't laughing they stop.

"You aren't kidding are you," Mrs. Gilbert said to her daughter.

"How long have you guys been fish," Don asked.

"3 years," Emma, Rikki, and Emma answered

"4 months," The brothers added in.

"Since I was 9," Bella put in.

Their parents were shock that their kids could keep this for a long time.

"Back to what my son was freaking out bout," Mr. Henderson said changing the subject.

"But kids always freak out don't they," Mr. Gilbert asked.

"No, David has this thing, When something bothering him he starts to freak out a lot and there's no stopping him," Mr. Henderson told them.

"But Bella stop him," Kim said to them.

"Well you have to slap him to make him stop," Davey said to them.

"Guys we have 1 hour left," Emma said

"What do you mean you have 1 hour left," Sam asked.

"Well the comet is coming, and we have a little story to tell you," Dominick said to them.

"In the 1700s there was a girl name Eve,"

"The comet," Denman asked. The 7 friends nodded.

"When the townspeople saw it coming they thought it was the end of the world but a local girl name Eve told them not to worried, But they didn't listen, So when they saw the comet coming the panic," Emma contuie the story.

"When they were panicking they all saw a tower of light rose in the distance hitting the comet moving the comet sparing the people," David told his parents who look awfully confuse.

"They gave their thanks to the girl who save them," Cleo finish.

"What happen to Eve," Mr. Chadwick asked.

"She was never seen again," Rikki said to the parents.

"Ok what happen to her," Don asked.

"Well we think we know," Cleo said as she turned to her friends. "Should we tell them?"

"Should tell us what," Mrs. Henderson asked getting concern now.

"Sure let's tell them," Davey said.

"Ok," Rikki said then turn to the parents. "We may believe that Eve was a mermaid and that she made the tower of light,"

"NO, there is no way I letting my boys do this," Mrs. Henderson yelled standing up.

The other parents were confused.

"What are you going at," Mrs. Hartley asked.

"Our kids are going to make the tower of light and move to comet away," Mrs. Henderson said to the parents. Then they were a big fall out. The parents were yelling and telling their kids that they aren't going to do it.

"EVERYONE QUIET BEFORE I BOIL THIS ROOM," Rikki yelled.

"She is not kidding she will do it," Emma said. Then the parents shut up.

"We're doing this and you can't stop us, because we have 5 minutes till the full moon," Rikki said looking up at the hole and saw the moon coming over it.

"Ready guys," Dominick asked his friends. They smile and nodded. Then they all stood next to each other. Then they grab hands. David and Bella shared a long kiss then pull apart. Next the 7 friends all jump into the water. They surface. The heard their parents gasp when they saw the brothers' shirt disappear and all the saw was their chest. And the girls' shirt into bras.

Cleo made a tentacle and it rose and made it spin around them. Rikki close her hand into a fist. Then the rest of the friends and the hand motions they use when they use their powers. The parents watch as their kids disappear behind the energize water.

Meanwhile

Cleo and her friends were trying to stay above the water. Then the water rose up more and closes and went through the hole. Lewis and Zane were watching as the saw the tower of light hit the comet and push it away. Then the two boys quickly ran.

The parents watch as they saw light rose from the bottom and shot up. Then the water disappears and they saw nothing in the pool.

"CLEO," Don yelled.

"Where are they, are they ok," Lewis and Zane said as they came in.

"We don't know," Mrs. Henderson said to the two boys.

"What do you mean," Lewis asked.

"Well when the water disappears there was nothing there," Mr. Chadwick said looking for his daughter. Zane and Lewis jump into the water and swam to the bottom. Then they came up breathing for air.

"Are they there," Don asked as the two boys got out.

"We don't know this pool is deep," Zane told them. "But they did move the comet away though,"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't anything except. Davey, Dominick and David

* * *

Chapter Nine

Cleo and her friend were unconscious at the bottom of the moon pool floor. It was taking awhile for them to come to. To them it felt like 20 minutes but it was already the next day and they had 5 hours till their graduation. They all slowly swam up to the surface.

"Cleo you are alright," Don said running to his daughter but was stop by Zane and Lewis.

"By the looks of them, they look weak so hugging them will make it worse," Zane said to the parents. The 7 friends were help out and dried off.

"We did it," Cleo laughed a little.

"Yeah," The rest of the friends said laughing a little.

"This isn't a laughing matter," The parents said to their children. The 7 friends got up. "You guys have graduation in 5 hours.

"Crap," the 7 friends said together.

"We need to get going," Cleo said tiredly.

"That Comet toke a lot of energy out of us," David said getting up and helping Bella up. Then David pulled Bella into a kiss. It was gentle and passionate. They pulled apart and smile at each other and hugged.

"Well let's go and get ready," Rikki said.

"Then lets go," Don said then the parents made a way for their kids to go where the parents came.

"We have a faster way," Bella said then her and her friends went up to the moon pool.

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Don asked. Denman was nodding as well.

"Well if we could escape Denman when she trapped me, Emma, and Rikki 2 years ago, we could swim after this comet," Cleo said to the parents. Then one by one the 7 friends all jump in the water. Then they all just swam around their ocean. After 2 hours of swimming they went home and got dress for their graduation.

At the school

Rikki and her friends were all sitting down waiting for to be call.

"Bella Hartley,"

Bella blushed and walked up getting her diploma.

"Cleo Sertori,"

Cleo smile and ran up and got her diploma.

"Dominick Henderson,"

Dominick smile and went up and got his diploma he turned to the crowd

"It looks like I'm not actually stupid," Dominick said getting down. Everyone at the school got their diploma. The 7 friends got together. Then Will come up to Bella.

"What do you want Will," Rikki said holding up her hand ready to boil Will alive.

"I want you back Bella," Will said.

"Sorry Will you had your chance and you blew it when you started to abuse me," Bella said to Will. Well he didn't go for that and he tried to pull Bella into a kiss but he was being heated by Rikki then out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came down and landed next to Will. He got scare and ran.

"You know I'm going to love the summer, We got the hole 2 months to find a college to go to," Emma said to her friends.

"We stick together forever," Bell said.

"Forever," Everyone said as once hugging each other. They laughed and smile as their parents toke pictures.


End file.
